Gone Mad
by megan.summers13
Summary: edward goes crazy thinking Bella is dead when she jumped of the cliff. Now Bella has to put back his pieces. can she handle what she see's? And how will Edward handle seeing Bella!


Gone Mad

By: Megan summers

Bella prov. In New Moon Place: in Bella bed room do not own twilight

My life is not any better just because Jake saved me from drowning, it doesn't change anything. Edward is still gone and I'm still all alone in my bed. Sometimes I wish I would have drowned so I still wouldn't have to feel like this.

All I do is lie in my bed and do nothing every day waiting with my true love to come back; I leave my window open for "him". It's hard to even think of his name without reminding me that he left because he didn't want me.

Every light in the house was off because Charlie was going fishing for three days with his friends because it was spring break. He asks me to come with him but I hate fishing so I thought it would be better to stay at home. I'm 18 now so he doesn't mind as much.

It was almost 9:00 so I was getting tired. As I was about to fall asleep I heard a knock on the door. It was loud enough for me to hear it so I got up and started to walk down stairs. As I was half way down, BANG! BANG! BANG!

The banging was so loud it made me jump a little, why was someone banging this hard. I started to speed walk to the door but then, BANG! BANG! BANG!

I jumped back thinking that this person was going to knock down my door. I didn't want to open the door after that. I decided to grab the bat that was under the couch. Charlie keeps one under there for, safe keeping. The banging came again, I was starting to get scared, I backed up slowly until I hit the wall. The banging just wouldn't stop. I was freaking out right now; I didn't know who was on the other side of that door and what that person wanted to do. I was too scared to move, I couldn't call anyone because I left my phone in my car. I slid down the wall closed my eyes waiting for what was going to happen next.

Nothing, no sound, the beating stopped. I open my eyes with relief, thinking that the person left, I let out one deep breath, and BOOM!

The door busted open with one loud sound. I closed my eyes again hoping that I didn't see who could it had been and hoping that this was all a dream.

BELLA! A beautiful yet most relieved voice said.

That voice sounded really fumier like IV herd it before,

ALICE!

I got up dropped the bat and ran to her throwing my entire body to her hug her.

Oh my god Alice you're here, like really here! IV mists you so much, where have you, she stopped me right in the middle of my question.

I thought you were dead Bella!

Confusion filled my face, what?

I saw you jump off a cliff, why were you trying to kill yourself?!

I wasn't trying to kill myself I was cliff jumping it's supposed to be fun.

Why would you do something like that, everyone thinks you're dead, Edward is going crazy because of it!

I shivered at that name when she said it.

She stopped moving, like froze and started to look off into space, she was having a vishoion.

Alice what is it, what do you see.

She turned and looked at me, oh nothing just the same as usual.

And what is that?

She looked at me with worried in her eyes, ok Bella when Edward, umm, left, he was really deapest. Whatever he said to you in the forest was a lie Bella, believe me. He is really shaking up about it.

I didn't believe her; I had to really see it to believe it.

That vision I just had was about Edward, he has gone mad and he won't let up help him.

Edward, gone mad, I don't think so, vampires can't go mad there dead.

Yes but Bella there is something seriously wrong about this he has been acting really weird lately and everyone is worried about him. He won't go hunting, we have to actually feed it to him, he won't come out of the room and he won't change his cloths.

Could this all be true, could he actually be like this just because he thinks I'm dead?

Bella I came here to see if you were dead because I wasn't sheer or not, right after I left to come back here I have been having blur visions of you, and I wasn't sheer if they were really you or not.

Well I'm not dead and I wasn't trying to kill myself so what do you want. It was hard for me to say something mean to Alice because I really miss her but when, he left she left with him.

Bella I know you're mad but scene you're not dead, I have a big favor to ask you.

Typical Alice, even when you are really close to death she will ask a favor from you.

Well everyone is worried about Edward but he pushes everyone away and doesn't answer his phone I was wondering sense you are alive and that you might be able to talk to him because he might listen to you better than any of us.

My eyes open wide, why should I go help him, he left me, and he didn't want me anymore. I was regretting what I was saying because I really wanted to see him, to be able to be next to him again.

Bella, you and I both know that you want to see him so please make a decision and hurry.

Should I go? Should I help the person who left me in the woods knowing that he didn't love me anymore? I should say no but there is a little more in me than that, besides he needs my help and I wasn't going to just sit there and for him to hurt himself. Ok Alice, I'll do it.

A huge smile came on her face, thank you Bella.

Before I knew it she picked me up, put me in the car and started to drive off. I hadn't gone that fast in a while so it kind of surprised me a little. She was going 90 miles per hour down a two lane road, she was going so fast, I grabbed onto my seat belt and raped it around me.

Where are we going? To the air port first and that will take us were we needed to go.

She didn't really give me a good answer but I had to deal with it, even when she is a vampire and can do almost anything, I don't want to hound her with questions and make her lose focus of the road.

It takes about 3 hours to get to the air port but scene Alice was driving so fast we got there in a half hour. The plane ride was nice; we got to sit in first class, mostly because Alice would never sit where she looked poor.

Once we got there Alice had a car waiting for us, a yellow mustang, of corce it's her favorite car. We started to drive fast down the road but not as fast as we did in forks because there were a lot more cars and people here.

It was a big town, lot of buildings and houses. Where are we?

Reo. It's the place where Edward was going to take you for your birthday until, umm the actsident.

After that we didn't talk anymore on the way there, but Alice slowed down a little and and I saw 2 buildings, one was really nice and looked expensive, the other looked broken and non livable. She parked right in the middle of them. When I got out of the car I started to head to the really nice expensive one until Alice stopped me. I kind of new that he had to be in the nice one because vampires can live anywhere they want, they can trick anyone to get what there actually after. But I was wrong, he wasn't in the nice one, he was in the bad one, the one that looked like crap, maybe he was crazy.

Once we got in there, it smelt terrible, like someone died, there where holes in the walls and missing stairs and I think I saw a couple rats.

I looked over to Alice who was waiting for me to ask a lot of questions but I wanted to prove her wrong, I want her to think that I don't really care where he stays because I think he disserves it for leaving in the first place.

I turned around and looked down the hall, there where rooms on each side of the hall and they had no doors so I could see in each room.

I was walking slowly down the hall until I heard a noise. It sounded like a voice and I had a pretty good idea that I know who it was. I ran down the hall and what felt like ran into a brick wall. Bella before you go in there, you might want to look at what you're going to be dealing with first.

I knew what she meant so I walked tords the door and just peeked in.

There he was sitting on a couch in the middle of the room. My hart skipped a beat when I saw him. It was a lot to take in because I haven't seen him in so long. I finally found Edward, my one and only love. But wait, this Edward looked a lot different, he had what looked like dark circles under his eyes and his skin was paler than it should be, his hair was supposed to be the best part because it's always messy in a way but now it's just a mess.

Alice was right he didn't change his cloths, he still had the same thing he wore when I last saw him but now they were dirty and had holes in them.

His voice I missed the most, he always had the sweetest voice, but the first word came out of his mouth it changed. He had I high pitched week sound in his voice.

Hey where have you been, I have been waiting for you.

At first I thought he saw me and was talking to me but he was turned and facing the other side of the couch sitting with his legs crossed.

Who was he talking to; he started to wave his hands like he was doing jesters while talking.

You know I really miss you. I have been waiting to do this for a while now, and I'm thinking now is a good time.

What did he want to do? What was he waiting for? All these questions built up in my mind.

He was holding his hand up like he was touching something. I think he thinks that there is an invisible person there.

He jumped, landing on the invisible person but he didn't land on anything.

He started to what looked like make out with the invisible person. He moans a little, and this was starting to get a little weird.

In the middle of all that his hand dropped on the couch, his eyes open and looked sad. He sat up pushing his hands forward and shaking them like he just found out that no one it there.

He sat back on the couch, pulled his legs to his cheats and put his head in his legs and cried. He couldn't really cry but it was close enough.

I was about to run in there and hug him, I hated seeing him like this. When I was about to do so a hand was on my shoulder. Bella just be careful, I can't really see u very good when he is like this.

I should be scared but as always I'm not afraid of him. I turned back around and started to walk.

When I was standing right in front of him he was rocking back and forth like a baby with his face in his legs.

Ummm Edward? Are you ok. I said in a weak voice.

He slowly looked up at me; I had a big smile on my face he smiled back.

Your back, he stood up and hugged me. He hugged me a little too tight because I could barley breath.

Yeah I'm back, hay Edward I think we need to, I was cut off

Where did you go?

I looked at him confused; I didn't go anywhere you did.

No Bella I meant where did you go a minuet ago?

I didn't understand him, why was he asking me this I didn't go anywhere, he left me and I found him. It confused me for a while but then I remembered what Alice said, about Edward having visions of me. But how could he think that I'm a vision, don't I smell strong next to him and didn't he hear my heart beat?

Edward I'm here, like really here.

Bella you where always here.

No Edward, I'm not dead I'm alive; I'm not a vision I'm the real Bella.

His eyes dropped and closed, I don't want to speak of this now, I just want to cherish the moment that I have with you right now before you go away again.

Edward I'm not going away.

Bella please don't do this to me!

What?!

Bella please don't levee me again I can't handle it. Please, please, please! He started to scream.

He dropped to his knees holding my legs like a little kid. He started to cry and wine but no tears came, they couldn't.

Why was he acting like this, why can't see that I'm perfectly healthy and alive right in front of him? I had to talk to Alice; she was the only one that's not insane right now.

I tried to move but couldn't, Edward didn't let go, he hang on like if he were to let go I would never come back.

Edward its ok I be right back.

That's what you always say! Then you never come back.

I'm just going to take to Alice for a sec. and I'll come right back after wards.

No! I'm not letting go!

He wasn't going to let go, actually every time I tried to move he would squeeze harder.

After that I knew he wasn't going to let go so I did the only thing I could do, ALICE!

She was in front of me in a blink of an eye.

So how is everything going? She said in a sweet insanit tone of voice.

How does it look like its going, I pointed to the Edward on my legs.

Well it looks a lot better than it used to be.

What how could this be better, Edward the one I loved or thought I loved was on my legs not letting me go acting like a kid and doesn't believe I'm real.

Bella you don't understand I have never seen him move like this in forever.

Well that's nice but that still doesn't help me get him off my legs.

Oh sorry, Edward you're going to need to get off bellas legs now.

NO! She's just going to disappear.

No I'm not Edward, please Edward let go of me.

He couldn't say no, he loved me too much and now I knew that, when he left, he was hurting just as much as I was.

He was shaking brutally when he was standing to his feet.

I love you Bella, please say you love me to!

What was I suppose to say, I just couldn't say no and crush him, I still did love him but ever cense he left it's been hard to even think about love.

Yes Edward I love you, and always will.

He put his head down and the biggest smile was on his face, he put his hands to my face and held it between his hands. It was nice to feel Edwards touch again, I have missed it.

I couldn't help but smile to, I was just so happy to see him happy.

If only this was real Bella you don't know how bad I missed you.

My smile went away and turned into a frown, Edward this is real, I'm real, I'm alive, and Jake saved me when I jumped off that cliff.

No Bella your dead, I know you are dead.

Edward I'm right in front of you, you can feel me, you can feel my heart beet, you can smell me.

I pulled his hand to my heart, can't you feel it Edward?!

He pulled his hand away and ran to the corner of the room, hugged his legs again and rocked back and forth, you're not real Bella, you're not real. I heard him mumble the same words over again. Was he ever going to change?!

Alice, what is going on, why won't he listen to me?

Bella, he is not in the best shape right now, he hasn't hunted in days or even got off that couch in days, he is having trouble trying to concentrate because there a lot of people that come by here and all he hears are the minds of other people. He freaks out when there are a lot of people near here and there always is but he doesn't want to levee.

Then why haven't you guys force him to?

He won't let us, he is faster than us and if we did force him we would end up hurting him. He doesn't want to levee because he thinks that when he does he will stop seeing you.

What am I suppose to do?! I can't help him when he's like this, if he won't go anywhere how is he suppose to get better, and even if he did go anywhere he will still be able to read the people around him minds.

Well I actually had a plane to get him somewhere alone with you so you can help him.

What, I can't be alone with him, and where would that place be.

It's an island, far away from land so he won't hear anything.

Alice, I can't I have to go back to forks soon, my dad will freak out if I'm gone.

Its ok belle I thought about that and before we left I put a note saying that you're going to a spring break party out in Florida.

What, he won't believe that!

Yes he will, besides you 18 you are legally abele to levee anytime you want.

Alice, I can't, what am I suppose to do, he's not going to go anywhere!

Yes, but he listens to you, he never did that for us, he let go when you said so, he wouldn't listen to me but he did for you. You can talk him into leveling with you, it might be a little hard but he'll do it, for you. Come on Bella, please, you're the only one that can help him.

What was I going to do; the guy that left me heartbroken and said he didn't love me was in front of me, torched by what he thinks. Why did it have to be me, why couldn't he just mean what he said about not loving me, a couple days ago I would have dreamed of him in front of me saying that he loved me but now I just want it to all go away. I had to help him even thought he did what he did, there will always be a part of me that will always love him in a way.

I closed my eyes stood there for a sec. and open them again, ok Alice I'll do it. But you have to promise that nothing will happen to me!

I promise, thank you!

She hugged me and took me by Edward. I got down on my knees and hugged him.

Edward would you like to go somewhere with me?

He looked up his face full of sadness because of what just happen.

Anywhere!

Ok Edward I'm going to need you to get up and come in the car with me, ok.

I was talking really slow to make sure he understood it; I didn't want to talk fast because I didn't want to scare him.

He stood up and I turned around and started to walk, he grabbed my hand.

Please don't levee!

Edward I'm not leaving you, your leaving with me, here keep holding my hand and come on.

I started walking again with his hand in mine. We were about to go outside until Edward stopped, he was looking everywhere, he was freaking out, he heard the minds of other people.

Edward look at me, he stopped and look down at me with a scared face on him.

It's going to be ok just look at me, ok focus on my mind only, ok

But I can't read your mind.

That's the point.

I started walking again, we got outside and into the car, and he sat in the back set with me while Alice drove.

We got to a stop sign and Edward started to shake.

Bella calm him down before he does something.

I looked at him but he didn't look at me, he looked everywhere like something was coming after him.

I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me, Edward just focus on my mind, ok.

He nodded, and started to calm down.

This might actually work; I might get my Edward back!

We drove for a while until we got to the doc.

There were boats everywhere, if I were to guess the nicest one would be Alice.

We got out of the car, I slowly pulled Edward out with me and we started to walk. Some people were around us giving Edward looks, he started to shake again.

Edward calm down, just my mind only remember.

He looked at me and we started walking again, he didn't take his eyes off of me, if he were me I would have fallen already because he wasn't looking where he stepped.

We got to the boat, and started to move.

Edward lay down on the ground of the back of the boat.

How long are we going to all be there?

She looked at me with confusion; you and Edward are going to stay there for 3 weeks at the most.

You're not going to stay?!

No Bella you won't need me, what am I suppose to do over there. He's just going to freak out more if there is a mind around him.

Alice, I don't know if I can do this.

Bella, calm down I know you can, I already seen it.

Before I could talk again she press the gas pedal hard and we took off throwing me back in my seat again.

We come closer and closer to the island and I seen a big house on the side of the beach, it looked really nice.

Are we going to stay there?

Yeah.

We pulled up on shore and got out of the boat. Edward didn't look surprised at all he just keep staring at me, Alice led us in the house, Edward still holding my hand like a little kid.

It looked really beautiful, I loved it.

I was looking around seeing how nice everything was; don't worry about clothes Bella everything you need will be here.

Thank you.

She gave me a hug, Alice what do I do here; she just looked at me with a smile on her face.

Bella this is spring break have fun, swim party do a whole bunch of things to help Edward that you're not going anywhere. Just act like it's a normal day.

She hugged me again, good luck.

I waved to her as she left then I turned to Edward.

So Edward what do you want to do today.

He turned to me with big wide eyes and hugged me a little too tight.

All I want to do is hold you so you can never disappear, please don't go, and don't levee me now!

Edward, I'm not going anywhere, you are stuck with me for 3 weeks.

I just smiled at how he thinks that I'm just going to disappear and levee him.

He looked at my face and hugged me again.

Bella, I really miss you smile, I just really miss you, I wish you were really here.

My smile turned into a frown, how am I going to make him believe that I am here, alive and healthy right in front of him.

Edward, look at me, I'm here, believe me I'm really here, you can feel me hear me and smell me, I am alive!

He looked straight in my eyes, please Bella stop I can't handle what you say because it is a lie, I know you are dead, and it's all because of me. I wish I could have fulfilled your requests so that you wouldn't have to die miserable. I sorry!

I didn't know what to do; he was saying all these terrible things about himself because of what he THINKS is real.

I had to show him, no I needed to show him that I'm here and there is no way that I'm leveling without him knowing.

I grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. His eyes were wide and filled with shock. After a couple seconds he knew what was happing and kissed me back with a little more force, the kiss filled with passion and love it almost made me want to cry because how much I missed kissing him. It started out fine un till he was kissing me with a lot more force and speed. I tried to back up but he push with me and I was now on the wall.

He was kissing me to hard and way too fast, I tried to pull away put he just grabbed me and hugged me tighter. He was being way to rough for me so I started to hit him in his back so that he would get a clue that he was hurting me.

He stopped and pulled away.

I was out of breath; it was just so much for me to take in.

He gave me a weird look like how was I out of breath; he thought I couldn't breathe because I was a part of his mind.

Why are you breathing like that?

Because Edward I am alive, humans need to breath, I'm not imaginary.

He gave me one more look and just shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing and stared at me with the same look that he has been giving me all day.

That kiss might have been a little too rough but it was the best kiss I had ever had. I never had so much passion so much love, it felt like heaven with a pinch of hell.

Know I am going to ask you again, what do you want to do today?!

He smiled and said "how about we go swimming today".

I was actually really pleased with that answer; I nodded and headed to the bedroom.

When I got in there it was beautiful, there was a big bed in the middle and windows all around it. It looked like you could fit 10 people on the bed and there would be room to spare.

Edward was right behind me admiring me while I admired the room; I then went back to the subject of swimming. I went over to my suit case, which was already in the room while Edward followed. He would not be with an at least 5 foot stance.

I got my bathing suit out of the suit Cass and headed to the bathroom, as I was about to go in Edward was right behind me, ready to go in with me.

Ummm, Edward, how about you stay out here and change while I go into the bathroom.

His eyes filled with worry, Bella I don't want you to levee, I don't want you to disappear.

Edward I'm not going anywhere but I'm going to need you to stay out here please and get changed.

He side and nodded. He backed up slowly and gave me my space, his eyes still filled with worry.

I'll be fast Edward, how about you get dressed while I'm in here so you won't have to think about me?

Bella what are you talking about I'm always going to think about you, that's the only thing that is keeping you here right now.

I didn't want to argue with him because I knew he wouldn't believe me.

I turned back around and headed to the bathroom, when I was in the bathroom I had a strange feeling that he didn't move from his place, he was standing right behind the door. I just ignored it and got into my bathing suit. It was a bikini and was all red with black dots on it.

When I was done I walked into the bedroom and Edward was sitting on the bed with his legs to his chest and mumbling to himself something I couldn't make out. I put my clothes on the floor and Edward snapped his head at me with sad eyes, you back!

Yes Edward I'm not going anywhere you don't have to worry. He was already in his bathing suit and ready.

He ran to me at vampire speed and hugged me.

I missed you so much Bella!

I couldn't help but to hug him back even though he was a little rough it felt good to be in his arms again.

I was the one who pulled away and started to walk outside, he followed me, grabbing my hand like a little kid again and I was leading him outside. We got to the beach and I stood there looking at all the beauty that was around me when Edward only looked at me.

I let go of his hand and started to walk in the water, when I was waist down a turned around to see Edward standing there looking like he was scared to go in the water.

Edward are you coming or not, I giggled a little.

He looked at me with big eyes and one second later he was right beside me holding my hand.

I'm here Bella; please forgive me for not coming to you sooner.

I was a little confused by what he said, why would he apologies for something so dumb.

Edward its ok you don't need to apologies for not coming to me sooner.

He looked at me with a sad face, Bella I know I need to do more than apologies because you are dead because I didn't come to you sooner, I'm sorry, no I'm more than sorry, this is just so herd for me to do. I want to be with you, the place I put you in.

I knew what he was talking about, he thinks I'm dead so he wants to die to, I couldn't let that happen even though he thinks I'm not real I would do everything in my power to stop him.

EDWARD! I am hear, and even if I wasn't why would I want you to kill yourself, it would make me feel like I'm the one who cased it.

You wouldn't feel like that because your already dead.

I was getting tired of this so I just fell back into the water. Edward was right above me underwater to looking at me. He gave me a smile and that's all it took, I loved him with all my hart to not stay mad at him.

Without thinking, I pulled myself to him and started kissing him, he grabbed onto my back and pulled me out of the water so I could breathe, he was trying to be more carful because I told him that I needed to breath.

It was the same kiss as last time but this one was not so rough it was all love. He trailed his tough on my lip and I deepen the kiss by opening my mouth, he took the opportunity to stick his tough in my mouth.

I never felt this way with him; he would never do this if he knew I was the real Bella.

He moaned a little in my mouth, it was a little surprising because Edward was doing something like this.

I almost forgot that I did need to breath and pulled away, curse my week lungs.

He let me go and started to hold my hands again.

Lets swim, love.

I nodded and dived into the water. I swam at least 10 feet before I was up above the water and Edward was waiting for me already there.

He just smiled because he knew I was slow. After awhile we swam for 2 hours and took a walk on the beach. He held my hand with his waving it back and forth.

I wanted to do something different so I laid on the sand with him right beside me and we stared at each other like we did in the meadow.

He put his hand on my cheek and smiled, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

I started to blush like I always did.

I missed that to, how you always blushed, it looks cute.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips and he did the same except with much more lust than passion.

I pulled away to see his black eyes. They were the kind of black eyes where you fill lots of lust, then that reminded me the black eyes could also mean hunger. Even though his eyes looked like lust filled, he still needed to hunt because I remembered him not feeding right.

Edward you need to hunt.

What, no I don't.

He was trying to denie me but I wouldn't let him.

Edward please for me.

He gave me a nod and told me if I went anywhere he would never forgive himself. He was gone in a flash. I got up and walked tortes the house. About 10 minutes later he was done and beside me again.

I was tiered, so I changed my clothes and got in bed, Edward was laying beside me looking at me the entire time.

Bella, I wish you didn't have to sleep so you can stay awake with me.

Sorry Edward, that's what humans do. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and laid back down, cuddling in him and falling asleep.

When I woke up I was in the same position as I was when I fell asleep. I open my eyes to see Edward in the same spot he was in yesterday to. He looked so happy to see me awake because his eyes never left mine.

Good morning beautiful. He said in a sweet tone.

Morning Edward.

I hope you hungry.

I didn't know what he was talking about until I looked down to see plates of food all around me. Wow Edward you didn't have to do all this. Pancakes would have been enough.

No, no, no, my beautiful Bella would not settle for some small portion pancakes.

I wasn't going to argue with him because all this food smelled really good other than pancakes. I sat up and started to stuff my face with food. Wow Edward, this is delicious!

Thank you Bella, it's the least I can do because you didn't disappear last night.

I almost forgot that he didn't really think I was here. Edward, can I ask you a question?

Anything Bella!

If you think I'm not real than how am I eating this food and making it disappear? I saw it in his face, he was clueless, he didn't know how, he wasn't thinking of it.

He keep opening him mouth and closing it again, like he was going to say something but just realized that it wouldn't make since.

Well ummmm, Bella I ummm, I don't know really.

Edward if you don't know how I'm doing this than how do you know that I'm not the real Bella, and also how does Alice see me to? She was talking to me before we got here, is she seeing me like you Edward because I don't think she is crazy.

BELLA I JUST DON'T KNOW OK! He said in a site angry voice.

He was getting mad I could tell but this might be the only way to get to him, I wasn't going to give up. I scooted all the plates over and turned to Edward.

Well Edward if you don't know, stop saying that you do know I'm dead! Edward you believe a lie, a lie that can't be proven that it is the truth so why would you believe it!?

It was a terrible morning to start out with but, hey I'm here for that right?

BECAUSE BELLA I SAW ALICE VISHION, I SAW WHAT HAPPEN, I SAW WHAT YOU FELT WHEN YOU JUPPED OFF THAT CLIF, AND I WASN'T THERE!

He was screaming and after he was done he put his face in his hands and started to sob, well dry sob. I love you Bella, I'm so so sorry. I should have never left you, I'm sorry.

I felt so bad for him, when he left he had a harder time than I probably did. I put my arms out to hug him but he stopped me. He grabbed my rist (a little hard I might add) and looked at me with such a sad face on.

I miss you Bella! He whispered to me. I was crying now, I hated to see him like this; this was not the Edward that lived in forks. I wanted my old Edward back. The only way to get him back was peace by peace but I don't know how much I can handle.

He pulled me to him and kissed me, I fell strait into it, I open my mouth and his tong darted in. OH EDWARD I MISS YOU TO! I said in his mouth.

He hardens the kiss by pulling my rists downward tored him and letting go only to put on my face.

I didn't care if the kiss was too hard or not, I loved it and wished it never stopped, but as always I needed to breathe so I pulled away for only a gasp of air until Edward pulled me back. He didn't want to stop, I could tell. His eyes were black and filled with lust. I only let it last a little longer before pushing away for some more air. Edwards face was now sad and a little angry.

Why do you always have to breath why can't you hold it like I can, he ask in a winy tone.

I giggled a little and said, because I'm human Edward it's what they do, I gave him a smile but he just looked done with sad eyes because he couldn't get to kiss me longer, it was actually kind of cute.

I grabbed the plates and put them in the dish washer and walked back to the room. As I was walking back I heard music, not just any kind of music but the music that Edward played when when I was 17.

I walk in the room to see Edward sitting on the bed with a music player next to him looking straight at me. His face light up and walked over to me.

Let's dance. He demanded

I gave him a carouse look of why.

Before I got to say anything he grabbed my waist and swayed back and forth. When he tried to turn me around it was a little hard because I was never good at dancing and he knew it, that's why I didn't understand.

I almost forgot that you can't dance.

He said it like he didn't know but also in a way were he did know and was trying to cover it up.

I'll just have to make you then. He said grabbing my waist and pulling me on his feet.

I think he wanted this to be like the last time we danced but he did something very different. Our bodies were really close together, and I mean really close. Every part of our body was touching. He didn't leave a centimeter of space between us excepted for our faces. But even for that our faces were inches away from each other.

I was really surprised at what he did because he would have never done this if he knew I was the real Bella, or would he?

He started moving back and forth, never taking his eyes off of mine.

I always wanted to ask him this but never got the courage to ask, why do you keep staring at me?

He smiled and said, because you are the most beautiful girl in the world and I can't help myself for looking at her.

My cheeks turned red and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine and already making a passionate kiss. He moaned a little and that's what got me to open my eyes, he slightly open his and shut them again putting more love in the kiss but during that time I caught a glimpse of how black they were. I knew that they weren't from hunger, they were from lust.

I had know idea that Edward could be this affectionate. I pulled back and I don't know why, it was just an instinct in me because we would never go too far in are kisses.

He growled and pulled me back, that's what shocked me the most.

I was just in so much shock that I had to stop. I tried pulling away again but he held me to him.

Please Bella, I'm in control now, I promise!

I knew what he was talking about and it was a little weird the other way around, I would always beg for him to go a little farther in ways but he would always say no, and he was probably right for doing that.

He was like begging me now for what I could give him but didn't want to. He had always said no to me so I was going to do the same, even though I didn't want to I still liked seeing him like this, it might have been cruel but this is how I was when he did this to me.

I pulled away, and he let go, his head was down and making a sad face. I smiled at the way he looked; he wanted this but couldn't have it. It was a little funny.

Let's do something today Edward.

He looked up and nodded. Do you want to play a game with me?

Yeah sure what's the game?

Chess.

Ok.

In less than 5 seconds he had a game of chess of the side of the balcony.

I walked over there sat next to him and started the game. I didn't know how to play at first so we played a few practice games before we started.

It was a really interesting game; he won all the games though.

What I hadn't notes' that we played for a long time. But in that time we bonded a lot, it reminded me why I really loved him.

It was dinner time for me when we were done so Edward went in the kitchen and stared to cook.

When I walked in my eyes widen and almost busted out laughing.

Edward WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?! A giggle escaped my mouth when I said that.

He was wearing a chef's hat and an apron that said kiss the chef.

You like it Bella, does it make my look sexy?

That's it I couldn't hold it in, I busted out laughing, I almost fell on the floor.

I'm guessing that's a no?

I stopped laughing and walked ever by him held his face and kissed him, he was still holding the kitchen utensils so he couldn't really grab me.

You look very sexy Edward.

He gave me a smile and went back to cooking.

I sat down and he put a plate of chicken in front of me.

I ate it all, it was just too good not to. When I was done he took the plate and washed it.

So what else do you want to do today Edward?

Let's take a walk on the beach; he gave me a warm smile.

Ok

We were walking on the beach when the sun was up, Edward shining every time the sun hit him which wasn't that much because it was already sun started to set. We were holding hands kicking the sand between our feet and walking in the water to.

It was nice, calm, peaceful, and a very romantic site.

I sat down looking at the sun set while Edward sat looking at me.

Once the sun was down we just sat there playing with the sand.

Bella can I talk to you?

Sure Edward what?

Bella I just want to say that I love you so much, at when we first meet I didn't know what you were because you were just so beautiful and breathtaking, I didn't believe you were human. You have always been generous and kind. I don't think I would ever love anything as much as I love you. I hope that you will stay with me forever.

I big smile crossed my face, I never been so happier to hear that even though he said it every day. I gave him a hug and kissed him. I love you to Edward.

We were staring into each other's eyes with love and so much more.

But I won't be here forever.

His smile, his eyes, his hands dropped.

OH, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME BELLA! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! YOU CANT LEAVE NOW, PLEASE BELLA, I LOVE YOU! He was lying down grabbing my feet and dry sobbing in them.

Edward calm down, I'm not going anywhere.

His face light up and he hugged me.

But I'm not going to be here forever Edward.

He pulled away and grabbed me by my shoulders. Why!

Because Edward I'm human, and humans die after a curtain amount of time. It's just what they do.

He made an angry face, ITS ALWAYS A HUMAN THING BELLA! YOU CAN'T BE HUMAN! THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU ARE STILL HERE IS BECAUSE I KEEP THINKING OF YOU AND IF I THINK OF YOU FOREVER THAN YOU HAVE TO STAY!

I didn't know what to do, I felt bad for him. He thought I was going to be around forever but I wasn't. And he was just going to have to deal with it, he won't believe that I'm real so I guess when I die he will figure it out.

Edward I'm sorry but you won't believe I'm real and that I won't die soon but I will. I love you Edward and I always will but you're just going to have to face the truth.

His face was filled with words I can't describe. But he sat back down and held my hand. I love you to.

We sat there for a couple minuets until Edward spoke again.

Bella can I try something.

Those words reminded me of our first kiss. I wasn't going to say no, but the words yes didn't come out, so I just nodded.

I love you Bella!

After he said that he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. His hands went up to my face and pulled me closer. I leaned in and he pulled me on top of him. I loved kissing him especially when It was a really long nice one.

His hands moved to my face to my hair to my back all the way to my butt. My eyes open but his eyes were still closed; if I could see them right now I bet they were probably black. He pulled me closer to his body and he started to moan. I smiled in his lips because I was doing this to him; I was making a vampire moan.

It went on for a while until he started to get more physical. he would squeezed my butt and push it closer to him, he started to take off his shirt and that's when I knew what he was thinking. What really confused me is how he would never let me do this but when it comes to his needs it doesn't matter. He would never want to do this if he thought I was the real Bella. I love him so much I want him to know who I am when we do something like this, but if I don't do something my plane will slip away because I don't know how much I can take before giving up.

I put my hands on the ground and tried to push up, that caught his attention. He held me tighter to him. I tried doing it again but when I did I heard a whimper and got pulled back down.

I looked at him surprisingly, he didn't want to stop, after all the times that he could have done this, he chooses to do it now.

Bella, please don't do this to me, not know!

There was pain and sadness and also lust. He never opened his eyes. I never thought that he felt this way for me, well I did but not before he left.

I loved him more than anything, more than my own life; I wanted to make him happy, I wouldn't be here forever so I'll start living it . I leaned back in and kissed him passionately. I open my mouth for him to enter and did so, it was a tough war, and he won of cores.

It was so intense, so beautiful, his hands were everywhere. Most of the time they were under my clothes. What I really didn't expect was that he picked me up and at vampire speed, ran to our room and laid me on the bed.

He pulled away for a second to rip his shirt off; he didn't waste any time being an inch away from me.

He kissed me a little too much forcefully when he came back so I backed me head up only to be pushed in the bed more. I know by now that my lips are swollen. His touch became much more rough and started to rip on my clothes.

He started from my waist line and went lower. His hands were so fast and rough it was too much for me, I couldn't do this, if I get hurt he wouldn't forgive himself for what he did. Real Bella or not, he was still hurting me and had to stop it.

When I was about to say something all that came out of my mouth was a whimper because his hands slithered down my paints and was touching me.

It took me a second to catch my breath because it happen so fast.

After I did that I tried pushing him off again and he didn't move a muscle, he knew what I was trying to do, I could see it in his face, he didn't want me to stop but I had to, I'm still human and I'm still able to get hurt. If he wasn't going to let me move maybe I can persuade him into it.

Edward, please stop this, I can't do this.

Why, Bella! He said in a painful voice.

Because you are too much for me, I'm only human and you could easily hurt me bad if you get out of control. One move Edward and you can break me, human's break, that's what they do.

He opens his eyes, pain and fury was in them. He looked back and forth like he just figured it out, that I can't do the things he wanted because of what I am, maybe this might actually consider thinking I'm real and not fake.

He finally looks deep in my eyes and not looking away, he looked "scared".

Bella you know I love you with all my heart right, now please say that you love me to just like I love you, say it please!

I was confused, why would he ask me this now, he knows I love him. But like always I will always say I love him.

Edward, I love you more than you can think of but you already know this so why-

Before I got to finish my sentence, I felt a sharp pain of my neck and a fiery, burning sensation.

He was biting me, why was he doing this, I thought he loved me, I can't tell if he is drinking my blood or not because of all the pain. But I eventually see him rise above me with blood on his face, my blood. I still felt the burning sensation in my neck and I couldn't help but scream in pain. It hurt so bad, I was shaking violently on the bed. When I see Edward doesn't go for my neck again I knew what he was doing, HE WAS CHANGING ME!

Has he gone that crazy, he never wanted me to be like this, he always said he was some monster and he would never turn me into one.

I was crying in pain, I couldn't stop screaming, it hurt too much. Edward stood back shocked, ether by how he was able to pull back and stop or ether by the way that I'm screaming in pain and I'm not suppose to because I'm not real.

Bella oh my god why are you screaming, he said in the most panicky voice.

BECAUSE SHE IS A HUMAN! A very smooth yet very angry voce said.

I was trying to jerk myself to see who it was and it was Alice, she must have saw this and was probably on her way to stop it, but she was minuets too late.

Another loud scream came from me and I closed my eyes in pain. When I opened them I seen Alice with her hand up and Edward on the floor with his hands on his cheek. She must have slapped him. She was next me trying to hold me down in a second and was trying to calm me down. Even when she was here the pain keep coming, I just couldn't handle it anymore so I fainted.

Even when I was sleeping the pain was there, I had terrible nightmares of me burning alive over and over again.

When I woke up the pain was still there but I was somewhere else. I was in the Cullen's house, in Carlisle's office. I was on a little bed with Edward by my side looking at me with the most painful eyes.

BELLA IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW, IM SO SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE REAL; I WAS SO STUPID FOR NOT LISIONING TO YOU! YOU WERE RIGHT, IM SORRY!

I could tell he was in pain, not the pain I'm in but the pain that he had inside of him the whole time. Another screeching scream of pain came through my body, He flinched at it.

Carlisle came in right after it, oh how I missed him to, I haven't seen him in like forever just like the rest of the Cullen's. He looked like he didn't change at all, unlike Edward.

Edward looked up at him, how much longer?! He said in a worried voice.

Not long, but stay here with her, she can't be alone.

Edward nodded and Carlisle left.

Did he really say not long? How long was I asleep? I thought it took three days to change, what happen, I don't remember anything.

Edward looked back at me and he could see past the pain was confusion, and like he was reading my mind he answers my question.

Bella, you have been asleep for 2 days, so you only have 1 more day left. The pain must have been that bad because you couldn't wake up to it.

I was surprised and relieved, I have been like this for 2 days and it felt like one hour.

Edward leaned in and grabbed my shaking hand, his cool touch felt good on the burning skin, but it just made the places he wasn't touching worse.

BELLA, I'm so sorry I hope you can forgive me. There was pain, love, and worry in his eyes when he said that. He didn't let go of my hand, I didn't care if the rest of my body felt worse, at least one part felt good.

Minutes later I heard things, even though my screams I heard things that I never heard before. Birds, wind, and "Edward"?

Why you did this, he mumbled.

Me, what did I do, he mumbled again like he was arguing with himself.

You did this to her! He mumbled again.

No you did! No you did! No you did!

What the hell was he doing! I thought to myself.

The burning took place once again in my heart, I let out a terrifying scream. He stopped talking to himself and looked at me.

Bella are you ok?!

I looked at him with such stupidity. WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE ALLRIGHT! I wanted to say but couldn't get the words out, so I just looked at him with a dumb look.

Oh yeah, sorry,

Alice came in the room and looked at me with a relief voice. BELLA, thank god you are awake!  
She was by me in a second. Edward just put his head down trying not to look at her, she just stared at him with disappointment. She then looked at me.

Bella its ok you only have a couple hours left.

Time must really go fast when you change into a vampire.

She stood there taking my other shaking hand into hers. Now both of my hands felt slightly better but my body felt a lot worse. But it was worth it.

A few hours past and the pain was getting worse, I was trying to scream but couldn't. My lungs felt like they were ripped out because I couldn't breathe ether. I started violently shaking. My eyes were starting to fade to black and I couldn't see anything even though I had them wide open. My heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to explode. This felt worse than anything, I tried to faint again but I couldn't, I tried to cry but no tears came, I tried to move but didn't. I even tried to open my eyes but it didn't work. I felt like everything I could do or feel is gone and all there is is pain.

I laid there not showing any sign of pain, but felt every bit of it.

My heart slowed down and was going really slow, I felt like I was dying a slow painful death, I almost forgot that I was changing into a vampire.

A few more minutes passed and it felt like my heart stopped. No more pain, no more shaking, no more anything. But I still wasn't able to move, I tried so hard to at least open my eyes but they didn't open.

I felt so different, I felt "good"! I could hear 100 times better than my human herring, I could feel the air around me and I didn't even think that was possible. I keep trying to open my eyes but then I gave up because it didn't work. But then I felt a wave of fire go through me one last time and it was over, I wasn't struggling anymore to move and I could finally open my eyes.

I peeked open to see what I would see but my eye lashes were in the way, they were longer than I remember. I then open my eyes completely and saw a whole new world.

I could see everything at once, from one side of the room to the other. I could see specs in the air so clearly, I could see were the tiny chip of paint was messed up, it's like I can zoom in like a camera but so much better. I then turn to see what I been waiting to see the most, Edward.

I turn my head completely to see him with his head down in my hand. I move my hand just a little to get his attention. He raised his head up slowly his golden eyes wide open.

BELLA! he grabbed me and pulled me in a tight hug, but it didn't hurt at all, I did the same to him and he got pushed to my cheats with a thump.

Wow ummm ouch that kind of hurts Bella.

I let him go and looked at him with confusion.

How did that hurt you, you're a vampire.

Yeah Bella but you're a new born vampire and new born vampires are stronger than older vampires because they have strength for the first few months.

So if I do this? I pulled him close to my body. It will hurt you?

Nothing like that will ever hurt me. He said with a smile.

I just smiled back at him, I love you.

I love you, he said and pulled my face in for a kiss. He did it with a lot of passion and used all of his strength in it because it didn't hurt me. I did the same to him and he open his eyes because of all the force I did it with, I just smiled in his kiss and he closed his eyes again. I heard a noise coming from the door, I turn to see Alice with her arms crossed tapping her foot.

Get a room you two, but not know because I need Bella. It's time to go hunting, you need to learn how to control your thurst.

Right when she said hunting, I felt a burning sensation in the back of my throat, not as bad as when I was changing but bad enough to bother me.

I looked over to see Edward nod his head at Alice and take me by the hand and lead me out the door.

When we got outside I couldn't believe what I saw. It was beautiful like mother nacher took it to the next step. I zoomed in on everything, it was like a big magnifying glass right in front of my eye.

I look to see Alice taking me and Edwards hand and dragging us out in the middle of the forest. I could tell Edward was just staring at me, hake I wanted to stare at me because I haven't even seen the new me yet. I just pretended that he wasn't looking at me and observed all the natcher around me. I was so into it I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me. Alice stopped and turned around.

Ok, I'm not dragging you guys around all day so come on. She said and then she ran into the deep forest, I looked at Edward who was just smiling at me. I turned face foreword and ran.

I ran so fast, the wind was blowing in my hair, all the things that passed me I could see clearly. **(Know the rain is gone). Sorry I just really wanted to type that.**

I caught up to Alice and Edward was right behind me. She stopped and I stopped just in time to not run into her. Edward was right next to me a half second later.

Ok Bella, hunt.

Wait, how do I do that?

Just do it, it's in your natcher, take a deep breath and go after whatever you smell.

I did what she said and took a deep breath. I smelt a lot of things plants, air, ANIMALS.

I took off running, for a second there I didn't know what I was doing until I was in attack position in front of a herd of dear. Without even tiring I jumped on a dear and sucked the blood, it didn't taste very good but it felt good when it calmed down my throat and made it feel better. When I was all done I stood up to see Edward with his head turned looking at me with confusion.

What?

Nothing, I just didn't know you would be that clean after your first hunt.

I look down to see one drop of blood on my pants.

What, I'm supposed to be this bloody mess? I said with a smile.

He shook his head and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

Alice popped out of know where and pushed us to go back to the house, we ran the rest of the way and when me got there, Alice open the door for me and I walk in to see the hole Cullen family right in front of me. I was so happy to see them. They were all smiling at me, even rose.

BELLA! They all said in a happy voice. Emmet came from behind me and gave me a bear hug. I turned around and hugged him back with more force.

Oooooo, I see that someone finally has musles. I let go of him and Esme gave me a hug, then Carlisle then Rose, jasper was last, he was a bit shy. I didn't like to see him like that, so I just had to show him that he didn't have to be like that.

I ran up behind him and gave him a big bear hug like Emmet did to me, she was shocked at what I did, and Alice just smiled.

I put him down and turned him around. Was up big bro.

He smiled, hey little sis.

Edwards's whole family smiled at me, no my whole family smiled at me. It's going to be a little weird getting used to Esme being my mom and Carlisle being my "DAD"!

I forgot all about him. He probably has no idea where I'm at and probably sent out a search party for me. He must be worried sick!

It's like Alice could read my mind because she responded, Bella, its ok Charlie has been texting you and I have been texting him back saying that he should stay out there a little longer and enjoy his vacation because you were going to stay a little longer because it was fun.

I started to calm down, he didn't know where I was and what I was doing so I guess that's ok. But that didn't change how I was probably never going to see him again.

Edward took my hand and I smiled at him, he just gave me a little smile and looked at his family. They kind of got the point that he wanted a little privacy so they left. Once everyone was gone, Edward led me to the couch and sat me down. He got on both knees taking both of my hands in his.

Bella, I know that this may or may not make a difference but I can't tell you how sorry I am. I'm still not fully sure weather this is real or not because this feels too good to be real. All I know is that I love you and I never stopped loving you, no matter what I said than was nothing, what I'm saying now is truer than my own life. I hope you can forgive me because I don't know how I could live without you.

Oh Edward, I love you too, I pulled him in a tight hug and never wanted to let go. Edward, I forgive you, no matter what you do I will always love you! Just please don't ever leave again!

Bella, leaving you was the hardest thing I have done in my entire life!

I gave him a small smile and kissed him, he kissed me back. We were in a full on make out section until Alice ruined it.

Ugh, guys get a room you two!

We both stopped and giggled at each other. Alice told Edward to go upstairs and and help Emmet with Bella's stuff that she took from Charlie's. Edward did what he was told and I was about to go with him until Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

Bella, I have seen in your wardrobe and it is not pretty! You are going to get a new one tomorrow, yeah and that means a girls shopping spree. And there is no getting out of it!

Why did she have to do this to me, I thought. She let go of my hand and I went upstairs were Edward was.

Emmet has gone back to Charlie's to get more of your stuff. He said.

Ok. I turned around and started to unload some stuff. Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell him.

Hey Edward, I'm leaving you to go-.

Before I finished my sentence, I heard a big BOOM! I turned around to see Edward face flat on the ground shaking so violently.

EDWARD, I ran to his side, so scared, what was happening to him! Alice and the rest of the family came running in.

Bella, what did you do?! Alice almost screamed.

I didn't do anything I swere!

Jasper flew to his side and looked up at me. I can feel he is in so much pain, something is wrong! He said.

EDWARD, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! I scram in a worried voice.

Please don't leave me. I heard in a faint little whisper.

It was Edward, why did he say that? I thought. We all looked at each other confused and worried.

Bella, please don't leave me! He said in a little louder voice.

I looked back at Edward who grabbed my hand tight.

Edward, I would never leave you! I'm just going shopping with Alice for a day, you can come with if you want, Edward I love you, I would never leave you!

He sat up slowly, with a sad look on his face. He took unessasery breaths and held my hand tighter. He looked so scared, so fragile, like if you say one wrong thing he will break. Maybe I should be more careful with what I say.

I'm sorry Bella, I am still scared of what might happen.

But never will, I said with a smile.

Bella, will you prove to me that you will stay with me forever?! Isabella mary swan will you merry me?!

My eyes grew wide I turned to Alice who was smiling the biggest smile, moving her hand trying to say go on.

I turned back around and smiled and gave him a big hug.

YES EDWARD! I WILL MARRY YOU!

He hugged me back and everyone in the room started to clap. I laughed a little.

Emmet then barged in and throw down a box, so what did I miss?

Everyone started giggling.

Edward turned me back around.

I love you, Bella!

I love you too, Edward!

Thank you for helping me, he said and kissed me once again and it went on forever.

He stopped it and grabbed my hand, he pulled out a box and opened it. I looked at it and opened it. It was so beautiful, and it fit perfectly to.

He smiled at me and I hugged him. Everyone around the room was smiling to.

Forever? He said in a worried voice.

Forever! I said and smiled at him. And pulled him into a kiss.

It was perfect until I was dragged out of it by Alice and Emmet into a hug.

I looked down to see a angry Edward. I smiled at him and he smiled back as much as he could. It was probably a bad idea for them to do that to Edward.

Once they put me down Edward was about to get up until Esme came and hugged me with Carlisel to. I looked to see angry Edward again. I giggled a little because he was being left out. Pore Edward.

Esme and Carlisel let go and Edward finaly got up but was to late because Alice and Jasper came up and hugged me, Rose and Emmet joined to. After letting go Edward walked up to be about to hug me until Alice came in the middle of us.

She turned to Edward who just looked at her with an angry face.

Ok Edward now that you know that Bella is going shopping and will be back. You cant come because it shopping and its only for girls, so just because Bella said you can go doesn't mean I said you could. Besides you need to hunt anyways. Before Edward could get a word in Alice told him to get more of my stuff unpacked.

But-

He started but Alice pulled me out of the room to get ready. I looked at Alice like why did you have to be so rough. She just rolled her eyes and brought me in her room.

Bella you are going to need to change clothes because you are not going shopping like that!

I thought we were going shopping tomorrow.

Did I say it was tomorrow well I lied it was today.

Before I could talk back she gave me some clothes and pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door.

I did what she said and got dressed, I turned around to see something I thought I would never see. It was me, I looked well beautiful! My hair was a different color and longer. My face was smooth and pretty. My body was perfect, like it had the perfect curves and every thing, my breasts were a little bigger, thank god.

I smiles at how beautiful I looked and turned to walk out the door. Alice just smiled and was jumping up and down like a little kid at a candy store. Bella you look so beautiful!

She grabbed my hand and vampire speed lead me out the door, she put me in the car and got in.

Wait! I didn't get to say good bye to Edward!

At that time Edward came running out, I rolled down the window. He almost dragged me out the window because he hugged me. I sat back down and he grabbed my face, bye Bella!

Bye Edward! He leaned in and was about to kiss me until Alice for no reason pressed the gas pestle. we were flying off and I turned around to see Edward with a sad face on with his hands reaching out for me.

I felt so bad, I turned to Alice, What did you do that for?!

Trust me Bella, I am being like this for a reason. She said with an evil smirk.

What reason is that?

Bella I could see how many times he tried to have sex with you when you were human, and how many times you pulled away. Well all that inside him has built up and now you are a vampire like him you don't have to pull away anymore but I was pulling you away. So what I was doing was a lot worse and is going to double the feeling with you.

I looked at her a little confused. Is this about me and Edward having sex? What does that have to do with all this.

Bella, the intier family are going on this long hunting trip because none of us left when you were changing. So you and Edward will have the intier house to your self and when he see's you in the clothes we are going to get, there will be no stopping him with you, not even you can stop him, its kind of like he's raping you but its not because I know you will love it.

Edward would never do something like that and how do you know that I will love it!

Because Bella I already seen it and trust me you will be glad I did it.

I just rolled my eyes and waited to get there.

A copple hours later we were infront of a big building with an emty parking lot. Why wasn't there anyone here I ask.

Because this mall is closed but there are still some workers that I know here that let me shop here whenever I want, so this is practically my mall.

Ok I said about to get out but she locked the doors.

Bella you can't come it there are still at least 2 or 3 humans in there and I don't want you killing the people who let me come here, just wait her and I do all the shopping.

She was right I couldn't be around humans, not yet, but did I trust her with what she was going to get me. I sat back down and told her to hurry up.

She got out of the car went in and about and hour later she came out with at least 10 big bags.

She put them in the car and started to drive back home, so what did you get me.

Your new wordrobe, I thrue the other one away.

YOU THURE ALL MY CLOTHS AWAY!

Calm down they wernt going to fit you any way.

She was right, I had a new body and the clothes wouldn't fit me.

I sat in silence all the way home and ran in to see Edward but he wasn't there. I then remembered that he left to go hunting.

Alice put the clothes in my room and gave me a bag. Put this on when we leave and go lay in Edwards's bed and read a book or something.

The family gave me hugs good buys and left. I ran to the bathroom and changed. Alice got me and very sexy bra and underwires that matched and gave me some butte shorts and a tiny tank top to go with it. I turned to the merrier and I looked sexy.

I then ran to Edwards room picking a random book of the shelf and sat there reading it, 1 minute later Edward came in the house calling my name.

In here Edward, I said as I pretended to read the book in my hand. He ran in and froze, I pretended I didn't notes him and keeped my eyes on the book. His eyes were wide open as he looked at my body.

Something happen that I thought never would. He marched right up to me and grabbed me off the bed. Edward what are- . before I could finnish he kissed me and pulled me closer to his body. He layed me on the bed and ripped his shirt off, he then beggen to pull of my cloths but keep my bra and underwair on. When he was done kissing me, he looked down and saw my body, he backed up now on his knees still on the bed looking at me still lying on the bed. Then I herd words I thought Edward would never say.

Fuck it, I cant help it!

My eyes were wide open and he got on top of me and held my rists down with his hands. His pants were of in a half a second and was just wereing his black boxers. I looked down to she the big bulge from his boxers. It looked like it was going to rip his boxers open. My mouth made and "o" shape and he let go of my rist and put them on my breasts and started to kiss me. He started to sqeeze them and I let out a moen. That only made the bulge bigger because I could feel it against my stomic.

I remembered what Alice said about him not stopping even for me, I kind on wanted to test that theory.

Edward. I let out in a sexy voice, smiled to.

Uhm he said kissing my neck.

Stop. I still said in a sexy voice still smiling.

He froze, I still couldn't see his face but then he spoke.

Never! He growled and pulled my bra and underwaer right off.

I was completely shocked, in a way Alice did say he was going to do this but it aculy happen. I was now naked under him and he held my body to him. He ripped his boxers of when he ripped my clothes off and now we were both naked, pressed against each other. I could feel his hard, throbbing cock against my thie.

I slid my hand down and touched it because I wanted to get an idea of how big it was because I couldn't see it. He moend when I bearly touched it and I pulled my hand away thinking I wasn't supposed to do that, but then he grabbed my rist and puched it back down and made me grab it. He breathed really loud and started to move my hand up and down his shafed.

He started grunting loudly as he pushed my hand to go faster. He let go of my hand and I keep doing the movement. He started bucking in my hand. he was being pretty rough for a first time but it does not matter because he can not hurt me any more. he bucked harder and harder, he was moaning so loud that if there were anyone her, they would defiantly her us. i could tell he was building up, and right when he was so close he stopped me. i looked at him confused, why in the hell would he stop me now!

bella, if i am going to come i want it to be inside you!

i was so wet when he said that.

he slowly brought it down to my opening and looked at me for what looked like permission. i nodded my head knowing even if i did he would probaly still do it. he slowly pushed it in and i let out a whimper while Edward had his eyes closed and trying his best not to just slam me. when he was all the way in me, he opened his eyes and said, " i love you". i smiled and said i loved him to.

we where perfect together, we moved at the same rhythm and at the same tempo, when he got faster, he got harder! i started to tear at the sheets and he was destroying the pillows! he was bucking into he harder and harder, i cold tell he was close, i could feel it inside of me starting to build up to.

EDWARD! i scream, so close. he push harder and harder.

BELLA! he came inside of me and right after he did i did to, it was like a wave that pushed over me and filed me with relief. when he was done he dropped next to me, out of breath. we where both panting even we didn't need to.

thank you, he said with a joyful voice.

i smiled and we both laid there for what seemed like forever. I never felt this happy in my life! my life felt like a hole again and even more!

and it only just began!

**THE END!**


End file.
